Discrepancy
by Links6
Summary: After a migraine Tyson develops a psychic ability...a TyKa crack!fic .. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its related characters or themes! This is only fanfiction!

sidenote: Of course, this is a crack!fic... so, expect a good bit of OC-ness. Any spelling errors or faults are my own ^-^

AN: For someone very special to me: Inside the Box! Thank you so much for all your reviews and comments... they've really inspired me and always had me smiling!

This is my little 'Thank You' to you! And... nope, this is not your 'request card' just yet ;) This is just a little gift from me to you!

* * *

.

.

**Discrepancy**

.

.

.

Tyson sighed happily, licking his lips, "Man! Ray! You can _cook!_" he said, taking another bite of the egg and bacon omelette.

"I'm glad you feel better pal!" Ray called back from the kitchen, 'and _I'm just glad you finally stopped your belly-aching..._'

"Hey! That's not fair! I haven't complained once in the past hour!" Tyson retorted, he grabbed his plate and headed back to the kitchen.

"I never said you did," Ray replied, watching Tyson curiously as he dropped his plate in the basin.

Tyson glared at the neko-jin for a second before turning on his heel and stalking out of the kitchen, "Whatever... If anyone's looking for me I'll be in the dojo," he announced, grabbing Dragoon from the counter.

"Tyson, you just got over from your migraine," Ray said, his voice sounding thoroughly disapproving, "you don't want it to come back, do you?"

"You don't want it to come back, do you?"Tyson mocked in a super-pitched voice as he stalked down the hall.

"I heard that," Ray snapped from the kitchen. 'Wise-ass'

.

Tyson growled under his breath and slid open the dojo soji ,stepping in and shutting it with a resounding 'snap'. He turned around and reached into his pocket for his blade as he took a seat on the mat. He stared at Dragoon for a moment, forcing his thoughts to regulate. Everything still seemed ever so slightly fuzzy, causing his short-fused temper to be even shorter.

He lazily launched Dragoon. He watched, slightly mesmerized, as his blade made a semi-circle, coming to a stop next to Tyson's foot, slightly tapping against it. "Yeah I know..." Tyson relented, groaning as he rubbed his head again, "It gets pretty boring... lying in the same spot for days..."

'What the hell is he doing here? Was he faking the migraine to get out of training?' Kai's voice drifted into the dojo's entrance, the one closest to the garden. And, sure enough, Kai walked through the frame not a moment later.

"Seriously, Kai? I heard everything..." Tyson said, feeling hurt, albeit overshadowed by frustration.

"I didn't know I was being loud," Kai muttered sarcastically, stopping in front of his friend. "How are you feeling?"

Tyson glared at Kai for a moment still before he shrugged; "Better... everything's still fuzzy though..." he said and rolled his neck. "Feels like I've been asleep for a year..."

'No shit...' Kai stared at Tyson for moment before sitting down, "You shouldn't be training... the migraine will act up again..."

Tyson looked down at Dragoon, "Where's Max?" he tapped Dragoon with his foot playfully, earning a harder tap back.

"On his way... he was helping his father out in their shop today," Kai said and laid down on the mat, interlacing his fingers across his stomach as he closed his eyes, "He should back around two..."

"Oh..." Tyson said, a slight disappointed tone creeping in. Fact is, whatever the problem was, Max was always a great friend to have. He always had good advice and always found a way to cheer someone up. And that was what Tyson really needed right now.

.

'Aww... don't be disappointed, your boyfriend will be here soon to kiss you _all better'_ Kai's singsong voice drifted over towards Tyson, a smirk creeping to his lips.

Tyson amply kicked Kai's foot, "Dude!" he snapped.

"What the-" Kai sat up angrily, "What's wrong with you?"

Tyson looked skyward, closing his eyes for a moment and sighing. He really didn't want to fight. His burning headache was already driving him mad. He rubbed his forehead again.

'Kick me again and I'm going to kick your ass!' Kai's growling threat met Tyson's ears, only... Kai's lips didn't move...

Tyson's eyebrow lifted as he stared at Kai with a very strange expression on his face. 'Did Kai just talk without...?'

"What-?" Kai said, his voice border-lining between upset and indignant, wavering for a moment before rolling his eyes and resuming his old position. 'Heheh... keep that face too long Tyson and it's going get stuck like that... heheheh... that'll be funny as hell'.

"At least my face wouldn't be as ugly as yours," Tyson growled, picking up Dragoon and stuffing his blade back into his pocket with a huff.

"Um... good to know, Tyson... " Kai said, sarcasm practically dripping from the sentence, "Anything else you'd like to declare?"

"Yeah!" Tyson yelled, wincing as the sound shot a spike of pain through his skull.

'Oh yeah... _I'm Tyson Granger... I watch Pokemon and read Twilight when no-one's looking_' Kai's mocked him, a light chuckle punctuating the sentence.

Tyson's eyebrow twitched as he lunged at Kai, "That does it!"

The pair started wrestling for a few moments before Kai finally got Tyson pinned to the mat, "What's the matter with you?" he growled, his eyes wide and slightly surprised still.

"You're mocking me!" Tyson said, narrowing his eyes as he leered at his friend.

Kai tilted his head, "What are you talking about?" he said, rolling off his friend and a frown still etched on his face. 'Oh... please... just don't tell me you're a girl...'

Tyson stared at Kai for a moment, "Uh... " he said, his mind suddenly making a connection to what was going on. "Kai, think of a number for me..."

"You're trying to be David Blaine or something?" Kai said, deciding to ignore Tyson's previous actions in order to preserve _some _sort of peace. '... oh... 3...nah... 12053 ... I think I'm going to have the leftover pizza... unless Tyson ate it all..._oh yeah_...'

"No way!" Tyson yelled, quickly shooting up from his sitting position, running over the entrance of the dojo and towards the kitchen to rescue the pepperoni pizza.

"... You don't have to get so worked up about it..." Kai murmured with a sigh as he got up, "I've seen his tricks... he's not _that _bad..."

.

.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I might continue this, depending on reviews and favs :) So, please let me know if you liked it! I will really appreciate it!**


	2. Divergence

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its related characters or themes! This is only fanfiction!

AN: Like I said, expect OC-ness :D

.

* * *

.

.

**Divergence **

.

.

Tyson burst into the kitchen, grabbed the pizza-box from the fridge, vaulted over the counter and jogged down towards his room. '_Yes, Yes, Yes!' _his thoughts chanted happily as he dove into his room, jumped onto his bed and stuffed the box under his bed. He paused, frowning.

He looked down.

The box was catching on something, still standing fully exposed, not even halfway under his bed.

He pulled the box back, leaning down over the edge of the bed to get a look. 'If that's face-hugger I'm going to scream like a girl' he though, morbidly remembering the nightmares he had after watching Aliens for the first time.

A light knock on the door sent Tyson flailing off the bed, his legs kicking spastically. "Hey bud, are you okay?" Max asked, a grin on his lips.

The World Beyblading Champion was lying on the floor, his legs over his head and a scowl on his face, "Do I _look _alright?" he said, kicking his legs again.

"You look like a spazz," Max said with an amused expression now on his face.

"I thought you were with your dad," Tyson said, finally managing to roll his legs to the side, falling over.

"We finished a bit earlier... " Max said and walked over to Tyson, crouching down next to him and looked under his bed, "How're you doing?"

"Feels like I've been whacked over the head with a frying pan," Tyson mumbled, rubbing his head. The usual burning pain was now substituted with a sharp stinging pain, which wasn't exactly an improvement.

"You can't complain, _you _weren't attacked by an alarm clock!" Max said, shooting an accusing look at his best friend.

Two days before, a day after the migraine started, Max had walked in to wake up Tyson. He had pretended to be an alarm-clock, a sunny-side up grin on his face. Unfortunately, that imitation was cut short by a _very real _alarm-clock flying by Max's head. The clock shattered into pieces on contact as it hit the wall. Poor Tyson was sent into a convulsion and a whimpering state. Max was kind enough to organize him some pain-killers and a cold-pack of his head. Tyson was grateful.

Tyson smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that..." he said and cringed at the reminder of the _Final Act of Time Flies. _And he just _knew _gramps would kill him for having to buy him _another _alarm-clock.

"It's okay..." Max said with a chuckle, peering under Tyson's bed.

He looked closer before suddenly shooting up, slapping a hand over Tyson's face, "_OH NO! Tyson! It's got you! It's a face-hugger!_" Max shrieked hysterically, his hand effectively mimicking the Alien monster.

"NAHH! Get it off me!" Tyson yelled, slapping randomly at his face.

"What're you guys doing?"Ray said, crossing his arms as he stood in the doorway.

Max smirked "Tyson's got a face-hugger on his face!" Max announced proudly, making a 'popping' sound as he pried his hand off of Tyson's face. "Ah! I got it!"

Tyson, looking frazzled and slightly terrified, sat up, "Th-that... was not-t cool!" he growled.

"Yes it was," Max said and peered under Tyson's bed again, "Besides... it's your own fault you don't ever clean under your bed."

"Max's got a point, Tyson... I've heard it growling," Ray said with a shudder. 'Strangely enough actually does...'

After a peer under his bed Tyson looked up, "Are you sure?" he asked, sticking his hand under his bed and grabbing the offending object blocking the path of the pizza-box.

'I bet it's one of Hilary's cooking projects...' Max's voice resounded through Tyson's mind.

Tyson's hand emerged, clutching a beige wraparound skirt. "What ...? ooohhhh..." the thoughts finally made sense.

"Wow, is that from that dare?" Max asked, laughing as he grabbed the skirt from his friend's grasp. 'Heehheheh... I always knew you liked wearing skirts...'

THAT dare was the one where Tyson, Max and Ray –Kai was smart enough to decline 'Truth or Dare' while he had the chance- had to dress up as girls and parade around the mall. And yeah, a strip show was included, although all three of them had to bug out once the Mall Police arrived. Mariah, Salima and Julia Fernandez all were part of the group, allowing the guys to borrow some of their clothes. Although, after being chased by the Mall _Police, _none of the girls were keen on waiting around to reclaim their items.

"Is that... Salima's skirt?" Ray asked, a cat-like grin tugging on his lips. 'Salima ... I wonder where she is right now... '

Tyson shrugged and tossed the aforementioned article at him, "Yeah, it didn't really fit me... but, uh, she makes it look good," he said with a shrug.

Ray's eyebrow lifted in an amused fashion, 'Oh yeah... heheh... she did... hmm... she does visit from time to time... and Mariah too... ah...they're good friends too... heheheh... maybe the three of us could get together and-'

"HOLY CRAP! DUDE!" Tyson yelled, a furious blush covering his cheeks as he slapped his hands over his ears.

"Huh-?" Ray stammered, his cheeks flushing from being extracted from his... x-rated thoughts. "What?"

"What'd I miss?" Max asked, missing completely what just transpired.

"I don't know?" Ray said, his cheeks still slightly pink as he remembered how he could switch from-

"UGH! Gross thoughts! Gross thoughts! AAHH!" Tyson shrieked, storming out of his room, the pizza being left behind –forgotten.

"What's with him?" Ray asked, watching Tyson's freaked-out run. He quirked an eyebrow at Tyson's ongoing protesting shrieks.

"I have no idea... " Max said and opened the box of pizza, "Hey... there's still six slices left..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Inconsistency

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the other related characters or themes! This is purely FANfiction!

Aww… a super special thanks to Inside the Box, ayushi and sam-coline for your reviews :DD *huggles*

Now on to Chapter 3!

**Inconsistency**

'Ugh… no, no, no! Bad thoughts…Baaddd thoughts!' Tyson chanted as he rapped his knuckles against his head again, trying to rid himself the disturbing images that went through his mind after listening to Ray's own.

'No matter how many times you do that, you're not going to get any smarter… ' Kai's voice met his ears, followed by a snigger.

"Kai?" Tyson asked, looking around.

The older teen, who had just emerged from the dojo, stood behind him, "Your training with your grandpa is finally paying off," Kai said, his tone ever so slightly impressed. 'Who knew all those knocks to the head made Tyson actually more observant'.

"No… I, uh… heard you…" Tyson said, slightly embarrassed.

"Hn," was the only answer he received… that is, until '_Damnit! No again… if I can't even sneak up to Tyson there has to be something wrong with me…_'

Tyson cracked a smile at that. He stared at Kai for a second before nodding, 'Yeah… not too bad… I can kinda get used to this…' he thought to himself with a small smile.

Kai frowned and turned on his heel, stalking out the door with a huff, 'I need some Nachos… no…. _steak! Mhhhmmm… _'

Tyson puffed a sigh and rubbed his head. It wasn't like he _minded _being able to spontaneously _read frickin' minds _but… this day was getting a bit _weird._

And, even so… later that day… er….evening…

"Tyson, stop hogging all the garlic bread!" Max pouted, making a grab at the bread.

'At least he'll be able to ward off vampires… ' Kai's thoughts echoed in Tyson's mind '… heheh… lucky for Tyson that Edward Cullen isn't gay'.

Tyson's hand twitched, but he wasn't about to give up his prized cheesy bread just because of some trash talking.

'hmmm… I should probably call Salima before eight…. ' Ray's slightly suggestive thoughts met Tyson's ears.

At that, Tyson's eyebrow twitched violently and his whole body convulsed as shocked. "Oh! Come on!" Tyson protested angrily, a failed moan escaping his lips as he watched how Max chomped down into the loaf, 'cheater…'

"You snooze -you loose!" Max grinned, a chunk of cheese stuck between his teeth.

Tyson pouted pathetically.

"There's a whole bowl of Macaroni and cheese left, Tyson," Ray said sweetly, pushing the bowl at his friend. '…. Good thing I already dished up for everyone else… '

Tyson took one last look at the –now completely devoured- loaf and sighed, "Thanks, Ray, " he said and dished up some of the mix.

Kai, who had been sitting contently with his bowl this whole time, took another bite, "Mr. Dickenson called, he said we still have a week off… " he stated simply.

The whole team looked at their captain with a quizzical stare.

"Why?" Ray asked, setting his fork down at his side. 'Maybe he did hook up with that old lady after all…'

Tyson's face dropped as those words reached his ears, but decided to ignore them instead."Isn't the tournament starting Friday?" he asked.

"Yeah… but he said he already registered for us… we're the second to last team competing in the tournament," Kai said and took another lazy bite of his food, "Because this is championships there are only one team competing per day…"

"Since Gramps only gets back around ten…. What'd you guys say about a movie?" Max suggested, already getting up from the table.

"You're not choosing… " Is all Kai replied with, a slight offended look to his glare.

"Why not?" Max asked innocently.

'Oh, I don't know… what about that time we watched Alien and ended up having to deal with a _completely freaked out _Tyson for the ENTIRE summer…. OR when we watched The Hangover, enduring a full _hour _review from Ray? …. Who knew he had _that _sense of humor…. ' Kai morbidly thought before answering, "We _all _know why… "

"It's fun getting to mess with Tyson!" Max said with a playful grin, '…. and getting all that blackmail on Ray was _so _worth it…'

A moment of silence passed between the three of them before Tyson finally poked his hand up in the air with an enthusiastic grin, "OH! OOHH! I know!"

'_I need the bathroom, teacher!_'

'_I'm in love with Nurse Joy!_'

'_We have to watch Strawberry Shortcake!_'

Tyson growled agitatedly, having all three of his friends' thoughts swimming through his mind. "I WAS going to suggest we watch Zombieland!" he shot back.

"Hmmm" the other three sounded amused as they nodded in unison.

Not even halfway through, Tyson was already getting twitchy.

'He's so easy!' Max thought with a chuckle.

And so, when the 'Insanely hot girl from room 408' turned zombie, Tyson freaked out completely. "I thought this was supposed to be funny!" he yelled, covering his eyes with a couch pillow.

'Dumbass' Kai thought with a growl, not taking his eyes off the screen.

And, of course, Ray had already left at this point… to go… _somewhere. _

"You decided to watch this…" Max said and stuffed his mouth with a hand full of popcorn. "so…. SUFFER! HAHA!"

Tyson groaned internally. At least Max's outside voice was the same as his inner… not like Ray or Kai…creepy… he always had some preconception idea on his team's inner-working. A always figured he was a pretty good judge of character, able to successfully sum up someone's personality… but, if the last few hours proved anything… it had proved him wrong. There were some MAJOR discrepancies and differences between what he _thought _he knew and what he now knows.

He always thought Kai would be just as stoic on the inside, Ray just as calm and chivalrous… alright, Max's slight case of being _hazelNUTS_ wasn't a surprise… but still…

His mind eventually drifted back to reality as he sighed. He looked around, trying his best to ignore the movie. He looked over to the side, Max was still _thoroughly _enjoying the movie. And Kai…

A soft snoring came from the couch where Kai was lying. He had thrown his coat over him as a blanket and had sunk down so only his eyes still showed. He seemed actually peaceful for once. It was something rare to see Kai like that. Usually his face would still seem guarded, even while sleeping, as he was still alert… he probably was.

'Are you just going stand there the whole day like an idiot, or are you going to kiss me?' Kai's murmured voice floated over the movie's soundtrack.

Tyson grinned, he didn't think Kai would have _those _kinds of dreams. He always had some strange idea in his mind that Kai dreamt about training or stuff like that. 'Oh well… Kai _is _a guy, after all!'

It was only when Kai's slightly agitated voice came to his ears, did Tyson's eyes widen, 'Ugh…Let's not do it now… everybody's watching, Tyson… '

Tyson blinked, 'Did he just say-'


End file.
